A Change in Christmas
by JiN NyLLe
Summary: Christmas is the time to be happy but will Satoshi be happy and get what he desires this Christmas?


It really is very cold tonight. All around me is covered in snow. Everyone seemed to be in a jolly spirit since Christmas is near and is busy preparing for the feast.

I don't really care about Christmas since I have no one to celebrate it since I'm the only Hikari left, but I like it when it snows. When it snows, it seems as if it covers everything with its pureness; enveloping the world with its untainted beauty. Everything here seems to illuminate happiness and the sounds of laughter echoes through the whole village.

As I walk through the busy streets of Azumano, I reminisced about the past. It has been two weeks since Dark and Krad disappeared and since then everything became peaceful in Azumano. My life has been very easy because I don't have to worry about Krad getting out, and though I'm still Chief of Police, I don't have to trail after the Phantom Thief Dark anymore.

The disappearance of Dark shook Azumano. The police have been wary that maybe it was just a ploy and the media have been digging up stories about it. No one really knows what really happened except me, the Niwas, and the Harada twins but of course it is a well kept secret between us.

As I gaze at the night, I realized that many things had changed in those two weeks. Since then I became best friends with Daisuke. We will always hang-out at their house and then the Haradas will come along. During those times, the older Harada and Daisuke will have their own world and the younger Harada and I will sometimes talk or read something in a comfortable silence.

As I continued to gaze at the sky, someone suddenly bump into my back. As I turn towards him or her, I was surprised to see large hazel eyes stare up at me.

"Harada-imouto", I said as I offer my hand for her to take

She looks at my hand and then finally took it. I appraised her looks silently as I helped her stand. She has her hair in its usual style with a pink ribbon and she wore a red coat that covers her whole frame. She looks as pretty as always as I dare say.

"Thank you Hiwatari-kun", she said as she bowed down

She then bent down and picked the gifts and shopping bags that scattered on the ground when she bumped to me. I helped her pick it up and stacked the gifts carefully. When we were done picking up the gifts, I carried it while she held out her hands where the shopping bags hang and told me to hand it to her.

"No", I said

"Huh?"

"I'll help you carry it since it's hard for you to carry all of these by yourself"

"You don't need to do that Hiwatari-kun, I can manage", she said as she gave me her large smile

"Don't worry about it, just let me"

"Well then, thank you again Hiwatari-kun", I nod

"Where to?"

"To my house"

The walk to her house was silent but yet it was comfortable and not awkward. When we reached her house she first got inside and let me in. Her house is very big and warm and on the center of the living room stood an eight-inch Christmas tree.

"Could you please put the gifts under the Christmas tree Hiwatari-kun", she said as she placed the shopping bags on the sofa.

"Would you like a cup of hot chocolate Hiwatari-kun?"

I declined her offer and started for the door when she suddenly stopped me with her voice.

"Wait Hiwatari-kun"

I turned back and waited for her to speak.

"Um… Would you like to spend Christmas with us?" she said as a small blush crept to her face.

"I mean you'll be alone at Christmas and I just thought that maybe you would like some company… I mean, Daisuke-kun and his family will also celebrate with us here, so… um… Would you like to?", she said as she looked up and stared at me with her puppy dog eyes. I really thought of saying no but upon seeing her with those eyes, I just agreed. She beamed at me like I presented her with a gift and bid me goodnight.

As I walk home, my mind was full of Risa Harada: her face, her smile, and her voice. I may seem like I don't care about anything but the truth is that I care about her, deeply. I admit that I've liked her since from the start; she is my sacred maiden.

* * *

Christmas Eve

The night has come to celebrate Christmas with the Harada twins and the Niwas. As I knock on the door of the Haradas, Risa opened with a beautiful smile that could melt one's heart.

She looks beautiful tonight with her hair down and a white dress with a pink ribbon below her chest. She let me inside and there I was greeted with the sight of the friendly and happy faces of the Niwas and of the older Harada.

"Merry Christmas", I said to all

Daisuke was the first one to bid me a Merry Christmas and soon is everyone else. We ate the feast prepared for this occasion and was soon followed by the gift-giving. I watched them exchange gifts with one another until Daisuke suddenly came up to me and also gave me a gift. I murmured a thank you for his kindness and after that when the party was over, everyone started to clean up. After cleaning, the Niwas was the first to leave except for Daisuke who was with the older Harada in the garden.

Risa accompanied me to the door and I bid goodnight. I was ready to walk away when she suddenly took my hands. I was surprised by her actions but I was more surprised when she placed a mall box with silver wrapping and a blue ribbon in my hand and then kissed me on the lips. I was stunned beyond words when she suddenly pointed up and there I see is a mistletoe.

"Mistletoe", she said as she giggled

I gave her a smile and she then stopped giggling and smiled at me. She kissed me again and this time, I kissed her back. The kiss was very sweet just like her and lasted for a minute or so. Even after the kiss, we didn't separate from each other and put our foreheads together and gaze into each other's eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Satoshi-kun"

"Merry Christmas, Risa"


End file.
